zwiadowcyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bacari
thumb|240px|Bacari strzelając do Halta Bacari był jednym z trzech najętych w Hibernii przez Tennysona Genoweńczyków. Królowie Clonmelu - Halt w niebezpieczeństwie Był starszym z dwóch, którzy razem ze swoim pracodawcą odpłynęli do Picty po tym, jak Luciano zginął w pojedynku z Willem. W krainie Skottów Bacari wypatrzył gospodarstwo tubylców i to on zabił ich właścicieli. Później, w Zatopionym Lesie, postrzelił Halta, zatrutym bełtem z kuszy. Potem obserwował Willa i Horace'a zajmujących się rannym zwiadowcą. Po tym, jak uczeń Halta odjechał, był pewien, że nie uda im się uratować Halta. Dał się nabrać na przedstawienie odegrane przez właśnie przybyłego Malcolma, Willa i Horace'a, został jednak przez nich złapany i przesłuchiwany w celu dowiedzenia się, jakiej trucizny użył. Gdy było jasne, że nic nie wyciągną od mężczyzny, młody rycerz użył zatrutego bełtu Genoweńczyka i zatruł Bacariego. To sprawiło, że zabójca przeraził się i przyznał, że użył białej aracoiny. Malcolm, tak jak obiecał, podał mu antidotum, tak jak Haltowi. Rankiem Bacariemu udało się zerwać więzy. Po tym próbował zabić we śnie Horace'a, ale przeszkodził mu w tym Will. Zostaje zabity przez zwiadowcę w czasie pojedynku na noże. Umiejętności Bacari to profesjonalny Genowejski Zbóca, przeszkolony w posługiwaniu się szeroką gamą trucizn. Jest najlepszy w strzelaniu z kuszy i bardzo dobrze posługuje się nożami i sztyletami w walce wręcz Nosił ze sobą kilka kusz gdy czekał w zasadzce w Zatopionym Lesie. Zanurzył wszystkie swoje bełty w truciźnie z białej aracoiny, aby upewnić się, że każdy, kogo choćby zadraśnie, w końcu zginie, w taki czy inny sposób. Nie daje się zwieść wszystkim sztuczką jakimi posługuje się Will walcząc swoimi nożami. Narrator wspomina w trakcie opisu walki, że Bacari często posługiwał się w walce tym trikiem z mówieniem czegoś, co miało zdezorientować przeciwnika, by następnie rzucić się do ataku i w konsekwencji zwyciężyć. Gdy Malcolm tłumaczy mu co będzie musiał zrobić, by wprowadzić odtrutkę do jego żył ujawnia, że doskonale wie jak tak ową zaaplikować Charakter: Bacari jest bardzo aroganckim i pewnym siebie człowiekiem. Odrzuca autorytet, który inni starają się wywierać na jego osobie, na przykład wtedy kiedy Tennyson próbuje mu przypisać nowe, nie wynikające z umowy obowiązki. Domaga się zapłaty za każde dodatkowe zadanie, które musi wykonać, ku irytacji Tennysona. Nie jest tchórzem a żelazny charakter ujawnia np wtedy gdy decyduje się nie wyjawić nazwy trucizny, której użył by zatruć bełt swojej kuszy, nawet wtedy gdy Horace grozi mu pobiciem. Swoje postanowienie łamie dopiero wtedy gdy Młody Rycerz używając jego własnego bełtu zatruwa mu ciało trucizną. Nie boi się śmierci, podchodząc do niej w bardzo filozoficzny sposób: ''Che sara sara- ''co będzie to będzie ''Lepsza klinga niż tortury '' Świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich atutów. Jest silny, sprytny i piekielnie szybki, a także potrafi nadzwyczaj sprawnie posługiwać się swoimi sztyletami. Ciekawostki * Jego ulubionym gestem jest pogardliwe wzruszenie ramionami, co nieodmiennie doprowadza jego rozmówców do wściekłości * Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że budzi złość w swoich rozmówcach, ale nic sobie z tego nie robi, świetnie bawiąc się patrząc na ich bezsilny gniew Kategoria:Genoweńczycy Kategoria:Toskanie